


Let It Be

by LennonandMcCartneywannabe



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennonandMcCartneywannabe/pseuds/LennonandMcCartneywannabe
Summary: By a miracle Anakin Skywalker survived at the end of Return of the Jedi, and Luke is finally able to build a strong connection with his father. But Luke's life is never that simple.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Let It Be

“Father, please, you can’t die” I said, I was on the verge of tears. Darth Vader, no Anakin, lay dying in my arms, my father and I may be stuck on the second Death Star that is about to blow up, but I can’t let him die.  
“It’s too late, my son, I’m sorry, go without me”  
“No, you’re going to live, come on” I pulled my father up the ramp of the ship, quickly strapping him to a seat before flying down to Endor, back to Han and Leia.  
“Help! Please someone! Help!” I cried “Please! I can’t lose him!”  
“Luke! You’re alright!” Han said running towards the two of us, before stopping “Why is that murder with you?”  
“He… he’s my… father…”  
“But why is he here? He's still a murder”  
“I can’t let him die, please, you have to help me, I promise I’ll explain later”  
“Alright kid, come here, there are some medical droids that way”  
“Oh thank you Han” I dragged my father in the direction that Han pointed in, eventually finding some medical droids. 

They managed to fix him a lot more than I thought. Apart from the burns, cut off limbs and injuries to his lungs he was completely fine. Anakin was given fake hands and legs of a much higher quality that I would have ever expected, and treatment for the burns, plus a device to help with his breathing. Much to everyones surprise, including my own, I cried for hours when he was released by the medical droids. Finally after all these years I have the chance to develop a connection with my father, and thankfully Han and Leia once they knew what happened on the Death Star and how he saved my life, were quick to support Anakin in his recovery, living with my uncle and aunt had not been bad but I always dreamed of having a mother and father, at least now I have one.

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will be longer. 
> 
> Chapter title from The End by The Beatles, story name from Let It Be by The Beatles.


End file.
